A Muffin In Scrubs
by DefineDelicate
Summary: AH/AU/OOC When Renesmee is injured in an accident and is bound to a wheelchair, she has swore to hate all physical therapists. All except one. Muffins never looked so tempting. and Alec Volturi is about to get more then what he expects. ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A Muffin In Scrubs**

**By: DefineDelicate [from IITM]**

**Dedicated to Drew**

_Physical therapists._

Most people think when they hear those words are something along the lines of nice people with scrubs with bright smiles and a heart filled with gold with one purpose in their life: to help the weak get stronger with helpful exercises. The gym is their sanctuary, their safe haven, with lots of toys that children can play with; so they can have lots of fun while doing their job.

I, on the other hand, have a brain in my head. I see them for what them for what they are:

They're bloodsucking, malicious spawns of Satan himself; and the gym is their torture chamber where they take pleasure in watching you suffer. Don't be fooled by the grins on their faces; they're merely masks of deception, and really? In their head they don't give a damn about you and your health, they just care about the paycheck that they'll be receiving at the end of the week.

Money is what makes the world go round, after all. What we crave as human beings, what we desire most. I'm not saying I have anything against the green stuff, but when it comes to someone's misery and getting pain for inflicting it? I'd rather be dirt poor.

Maybe I'm just being cruel. After all, I haven't met _every _physical therapist in the world; but I have met enough to last me a lifetime. My first physical therapist was named Rosalie.

She cared more about her reflection in the mirror than my personal being, and that shit just doesn't fly with me. Call me conceited, but I think when you put someone in the exercising pool, you should concentrate on how deep they're going and how good of a swimmer they are instead of painting your nails and complaining about the odor in the air that's giving you a headache. I was especially distraught when they had to pump the water out of my lungs; considering I almost drowned and everything.

Let's just say, I never trusted pools again, and I don't really keep in contact with Aunt Rose anymore.

My second therapist, Tanya, had had a recent breast reduction which she was just raving over. She was so worried about her tits that every time we did stretches, she did more than required. The woman nearly turned my leg into a pretzel. But hey! Her boobs did look great, and that's all that mattered…to her at least. I was begging for mercy while she poked at her own jugs.

And I ask myself: why aren't these people fired? Where is the justice? And why do we patients have to suffer for their lack of common sense and courtesy? I feel for the disabled people who have to suffer on a daily basis. Poor souls.

I on the other hand am not disabled. I'm simply….injured. By a act that was completely beyond my control.

Okay, so that's a lie, I gave Jacob, "The Gap" Black my car keys but in my defense, I didn't realize that he was stoned. And how could I? Who in their right mind would get him stoned? Was there a difference? He always acted like he was on acid. Checking himself out in the mirror, snorting Pixy Stix, that kind of thing. But I never expected him to steep so low as to not check what's inside the Pixy Stix before inhaling it! I mean, we were at a party for crying out loud! Who knows what could have been slipped into his sugary fetish. I don't know how they did it, but they did, and I have the scars to prove it.

And that's how it happened. This is my punishment for associating myself with morons. Needless to say, I don't buy him anymore Pixy Stix; in fact the only thing that comes out of my mouth when I'm with him is insults about his gapped teeth, which he's evidently very proud of.

But to the point: I'm sitting here in this purple room which reminds me of freaking Barney, and I'm asking myself: how did I, the top ballet dancer of Shreveport, get myself into this nightmare of a _third_ physical therapist who will make me do so many exercises within the week that I'll end up in a casket? I should pick mine out now. Yet my mother whose sitting beside me, bless her heart, was smiling like she just hit the jackpot.

Was this a plot, to lure me in here to die a painful death? My only hope was that I could find justice before I hit Heaven. Maybe I can make a roll for the exit; after all this is one hell of a wheelchair; top of the line! It had to be good for something.

I turned toward my mother and then glanced back at the bright red exit that was beckoning me; calling me as if to say, 'Come, Renesmee! Be free!'

"Don't even think about it."

"What're you talking about?" I asked, turning back to her with an innocent smile on my face.

My mother looked up from the magazine she was reading, the title saying something like: _How to lose five pounds before Christmas. _I snorted at the thought.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Your hand is on the brake, and when your hand in on the brake in means you're trying to run."

"Isabella, you know I can't run. What a mean joke!" I said with humor in my voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Do not call me that, Renesmee. I am your mother, and you are my daughter."

"And as your daughter, I have to give you props on your name choices. I mean, really? Renesmee just screams 'sex', doesn't it?"

Isabella gave me a glare, and I smirked widely as I searched my purse for a strip of gum.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, actually I'm being quite serious. You're the shiz, Iz." I sad in a sing-song voice, giggling softly. "Speaking of names; what's this PT bitch's name?"

My mother groaned, her tone lowering to a deadly whisper. Her eyes looking for fear on my face.

Holy shit, Isabella was trying to scare me. I had to give her props, she put on a badass _grr_ face. Much more impressive than my father, Edward's, who cries when he watches Bambi. He just has such a love for animals, so much so that he's a vet. Poor things, they don't know what's going up their asses.

"Her name is Alex Volturi and you will behave like the lady I know you are deep, deep, deep down."

"Thanks, Bella…that means a lot."

"I'm telling you, Renesmee, if you do not behave yourself I will send you to work with your father and Aunt Rose for the summer at the clinic." She warned in a deadly voice, one which sent terrified shivers down my spine.

"The clinic? Aunt Rose? Are you effin' kidding me? I thought that bitch was still a PT!"

"She got fired."

_Haha, score!_

And that, ladies and gents, was my good deed of the year. One less physical therapist to worry about, too bad it almost too my life but…you make sacrifices sometimes for others. The happy endings make up for the shitty experience. I thought of you, ladies and gents…you.

"Well, that's peachy keen and everything but-"

"I heard the Clearwaters were making Seth an appointment this month. You remember their wiener dog Seth, don't you?" Bella said cheerfully, with a bittersweet smile on her face.

My eyes widened in fear instantly. Did I remember Seth? Was she really serious right now? How could I forget the teeth that marked my boobs? The Clearwaters were my aunt Rose's neighbors, and they had been having a birthday party for their daughter, Leah. We were all invited of course, since here in Shreveport, Louisiana, we practiced southern hospitality when we're not getting eaten up by mosquitoes. It's a wonderful life.

So anyways, here I was, enjoying a nice cup of _virgin _Mountain Dew, when their six month old puppy Seth, decided to say hello to my breasts with his K-9's. The saddest of all is that was the attention I've ever gotten from the male specimen, not that I wasn't something to look at. Most guys were just turned off by my winning personality and my ability to keep my legs closed on the first date. But Seth? He saw past all of that, and I promised myself I would never put myself back in that mutt's path again.

"How could I forget such an introduction? My nipple still has bite marks!" I exclaimed loudly, cupping my left boob.

Suddenly, I heard a soft chuckle that was like a symphony to my ears. I turned my head to the side, and that's when I saw him: the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. He had a olive tanned complexion, his hair was dark like silken chocolate that hung over his forehead and fell into his eyes that were so intensely blue, I felt as though I were looking straight through them. He had a slight scruff, and usually that kind of turned me off, but I instantly wanted to know what his felt like against my thighs. From what I could tell, he was about twenty to twenty-five, and stood around 6'1, and was wearing green scrubs. He obviously worked here, but his exact occupation, I don't know. And as far as scrubs go, he looked hot in them. But obviously his tongue wasn't as nice as his looks. Apparently they were right when they said looks can by deceiving.

"Psycho…" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I scoffed and raised my middle finger to greet him. Yes, I was flicking him off and it felt nice. And I thought maybe it would give Mr. Sex-On-Legs over there to take hint, but instead I got the most interesting response from him.

He wiggled his damn eyebrows at me and he smirked! His plump lips, that looked like the color of raspberries, freaking curled into the most sensual smirk I had ever seen. I swear this guy was like a damn dessert; what with his chocolate hair, blueberry eyes and raspberry lips. He was just asking for it, and I, despite my better judgment, was willing to give it to him. I didn't care about the wheelchair. I mean, at least I'd already be eye level with it, right? No struggle on my end. And lemme say it, he would be the sweetest chocolate chip/raspberry/blueberry muffin this tongue would ever taste.

As I started to imagine us sitting on a beach naked while he rubbed tanning oil on my ass, my mother decided to interrupt my wet daydream and bring me back to reality where apparently Mr. Eff-Me-Backwards had left.

Damn. And I was just getting to the part where he was biting into my own muffin. Son of a bitch.

I glanced at my mother and gave her an evil glare.

"What'd you say?"

"I said what will it be: Alex or Seth?"

I had to think about this very clearly. On one hand, I had this a dog who would greet the girls every chance he got, and on the other, I had some chick who was going to twist me up like a pretzel and probably end up scarring me for life. Then again; this Alex girl worked with the Muffin Man so…this could work to my benefit.

"What's Alex's last name again?" I asked, already forgotten.

"Volturi."

"_Volturi? _What kind of name is Volturi?"

"Mine," a velvety smooth voice practically purred out, or at least that's what I interpreted it as. It had a slight accent to it, but I couldn't put a finger on nationality it was. All I was sure of was that the very sound of it made my girls hard and my door open up on a rainy day. Hell, my spine felt like a roly poly.

Holy crap, it was the Muffin Man, up close and personal. And hot damn, he was even more gorgeous up close! I didn't think it was possible but it was. I felt my mouth drop open and I wouldn't have doubted it if drool starting spilling out. His eyes were like crystal, pure crystal, bluer than the sky itself. His mouth started moving, but I couldn't hear the words he was speaking, because I could only focus on how plump and how damn kissable they were. I was memorized by them; I pictured them getting closer and closer to me, his manly hands in all kinds of places.

My hips…my thighs…my navel, my holy-

-Wait, what did he say?

"Are you okay…?" he asked, his face showing signs of concern. I blinked, forgetting my own damn name.

"I-I'm sorry. What'd you say?" I stuttered, my eyes never leaving his biceps that were surprisingly defined through the scrubs. His frame was slender but built at the same time, and I was enjoying the eye candy. His skin was glistening in the dim light of the room, as if he was sweating.

Oh, thank you, God, for creating this masterpiece of a human…or is he human? Hell, I don't know. He's almost too serene to be real.

"I said I'm Alec Volturi, and I'm presuming you're Renesmee Cullen?"

I nodded without saying a word, flabbergasted over how sexy he sounded saying my name.

I have the best name _ever!_ Or at least when he said it, it was.

"Um- did you say your name was Alec Volturi? Because we're looking for an _Alex_ Volturi. There must be some misunderstanding." Bella intervened, putting her magazine down and standing from her chair.

"Shush, Bella…" I stuttered, tapping her arm lightly. Don't make him go away! What was she thinking! I knew I was adopted.

Upon my quiet outburst, I saw the corners of Alec's lips curve upwards in humor.

_Ahh…_

What is with this man and his sexual effect on me? No one had this kind of effect on me, ever! I was inapproachable at school, I had no friends, unless you wanted to count Seth, but he really doesn't qualify. But this? He was like a magnet, and I was the metal, or was it the other way around? Who cares! Either way: I was drawn in, drinking in his physique and his sex appeal and charisma. He looked like the one of the guys on a Harlequin romance novel cover. He could be one of the doctors and I can be a naughty nurse who is in need of some punishment in a broom closet. I could dig that.

I was still a little shocked over the fact that he was a man and he was obviously _my _physical therapist. I didn't know whether that was a dream come true or a disaster waiting to happen. After all, I basically offered myself to him with a simple hand gesture and he didn't seem to be rejecting the proposal so, this could be bad.

Very, very, very bad. But oh so freakingly orgasmic good. I felt like I could get up and dance again, were I not stuck in the wheelchair.

"No, there's no misunderstanding. I'm Renesmee's physical therapist." Alec said with a friendly wink and a soft smile.

I melted in my chair like a slab of butter on hot pancakes.

_Pour me some of your syrup, baby, because I'd love to taste that sweetness._

What the hell is wrong with me? If I had any thought filter installed in my brain, it was of now officially broken in the presence of Alec Volturi. This had never happened to me before. I was not interested in lusting after boys. But that was just it. Alec wasn't a boy, he was full on man, that reeked of masculine experience and knowledge. I could just tell by the way he was standing he knew how to pleasure a woman. Whether he was single or not were just details in my mind.

I don't know what happened, or how it happened, but the next thing I knew my mouth was moving and words starting coming fourth as if by command by some unknown source.

"So, how physical are we talkin'?" My eyes widened as the words slipped from my mouth along with theirs; Bella gasped as she covered her mouth.

Shit.

"I mean- what's the routine?" I corrected, shaking my head vigorously.

"All your questions will be answered. Just follow me and I'll show you where you'll be working most of the time." Alec instructed, turning around and leading the way.

I had no problem following him to that backroom, because considering eye level? I had damn good view. We're talking to most beautifully toned ass I had ever taken witness to. And I had to spend how many days a week with him here, four? Yeah, things were definitely looking up for me. For once, I was actually excited for physical therapy.

"So this is the gym," he said, waving his hand around the large room that was in use by about four other people. "I hope you don't mind but I have other patients to attend to so I wont be able to work with you one hundred percent of the time. However, I will be around and will attend to your every question and need and will look out for you from time to time. I have eyes everywhere." He joked, and I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed a fake laugh that resembled a hyena in heat. How humiliating.

_Attending my every need? I'll be the judge of that._

I looked about the torture chamber and saw death gracing every corner. So this where I was going to die, and that would make Alec some sort of fallen angel. It worked.

The room was large with white walls and a white tiled floors, and a huge mirror on the left side. I looked at it and saw my reflection.

I had brown hair with gold specks highlighting it that was pulled up into a ponytail with bangs that were complimented by pink highlights. My eyes were brown, and that was about the jest of it. I didn't have any gold specks or green, nothing. Just brown. I blame my mother entirely.

Also while looking in the mirror, I observed the wheelchair I was sporting and sighed in frustration. I missed walking, I missed dancing, I missed being lifted in the air by a partner while the audience silently watched in awe. I missed ballet in general. I missed the feel of my Pointe shoes on my feet, I missed my heart pounding as adrenaline rushed through my veins. I wasn't meant to be stuck in a chair like this. I guess that's why my parents saw the need in me going to physical therapy, because they knew I didn't belong in this either.

"It's nice, huh?" Alec said, sneaking up behind me, his mouth nearly in my ear. I tensed immediately as the scent of his cologne invaded my nose. It was a mixture between green apples and melon combined together to make an extremely pleasant aroma that was calming to the nerves. He smelled like he was fresh out of the shower or something.

"It's a dream come true," I replied, craning my neck sideways, hoping to get another whiff of his scent. It was like I was bathing with a melon under a fresh waterfall, surrounded by flowers and little birdies, and where muffins grew out of the ground.

Okay, I seriously need to get out of muffin land and into reality where we was totally off limits, which sort of made me want him all the more. What can I say? I don't like to follow rules.

"I know physical therapy has its reputation…"

"You're preaching to the choir, Mr. Volturi."

"Alec, please…"

That's it, I'm in love with him. Any guy willing to say please to a woman in that kind of tone seriously deserves some respect.

"Okay…Alec."

He gave me a soft smile.

"As I was saying, I'm going to try and make this as easy as possible for you, but I do plan on working if you are. I'm a hundred percent dedicated to getting you back on your legs, I promise."

Maybe it was only me, but it seemed like the way he was looking at me was as if we were the only two people in the room. Hell, I forgot my mom was still looking around. Thankfully she was doing so on the other side of the gym and was unaware of the sudden tension in the room.

I couldn't stop staring at his lips, his full and teasing lips. I don't know if it was voluntary but he suddenly licked them and I instantly thought about the raspberries and how sweet his lips would taste. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest and my body was awakening under his gaze, heat immediately rising to my cheeks.

"Honey, it's time to go." I heard Bella say as she began to walk back in our direction. I blinked and glanced over, disappointed to see her back and ruining our moment. I looked back at Alec who was now standing upright and running his fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

"Okay, Bella…" I sighed, wheeling myself to the doorway and back to the main waiting room. My mom followed when I heard his voice calling out, and my heart stopped at the scene. Alec suddenly appeared as he paced towards me, leaning down to my level.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Heidi will have your appointment ready." he announced as I nodded. "Oh, and it was a pleasure to meet you, Renesmee."

I chuckled like a five year old girl, what the crap? I actually snorted! I looked up and saw that my mom was eyeing me weird. Glancing back at Alec, I saw that he had extended his hand towards me.

Oh my gosh I'm going to touch the sex master's hand, his large…beautiful hand…a hand that could do so many things. Just looking at his long fingers sent chills and made me want to hyperventilate.

To cover up my embarrassing snort, I quickly came up with a snarky reply, because that was the only thing I was good at, besides dancing.

"I'm sure it was your pleasure," I replied quickly, not even thinking about what I was saying. It then hit me what I was implying when my mother elbowed me in the shoulder. It hurt, and I winced in pain.

Alec looked taken back a bit, and I mentally kicked myself in the ass for my remark. Really, if I wanted to get in his pants this was not the way to go. It was bad enough that he was like seven years older than me and that I was his freaking patient. I'm such an idiot.

Too ashamed to speak, I took his awaiting hand, barley grabbing onto him at all. His skin was rough but soft at the same time, and his warmth radiated onto my skin, causing my palms instantly start to sweat from nervousness. Sparks shot through my arm and ran through my entire body at his touch.

"You're not much of a gripper, are you?" Alec joked at my light grip on his hand, and my mind instantly went to the gutter, not that it wasn't already there. I was rapidly becoming a citizen of Gutter Land, Home of the Horny.

In fact, I was about to pull out my 'Home Sweet Home' mat and invite him inside to join me. Because the more he shook my hand, the more I thought about my hand going in other places of his body that I shouldn't have been thinking about. But that's just me, Renesmee, totally and completely screwed in a no win situation. I might as well just enjoy Gutter Land by myself.

Holy crap, he's speaking again. Focus!

"I guess we'll have to work on that, wont we? I'm looking forward to it." Alec added with another friendly smile, waving as he disappeared around the corner.

Oh, I was so looking forward to this. It's totally official: Willis Knighton Health System was the best place on this planet, and I had the best pick of the staff.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

Life was amazing.

Life was good.

Life. Was. Epic.

XxXx

"I. Hate. You." I spat through clenched teeth as sweat rolled off of me, causing my hair to glue to my face. My breathing was so uneven and jagged, my legs felt like jelly, and my heart pulsated in my ears.

It'd been almost three months I'd been with Alec, and two things I quickly learned.

One: Alec was full of shit, which is the reason why he was twenty-four and single. That, and he can't keep a serious relationship. He said he preferred the _bachelor _side of life.

_Pathetic. _

And two: Due to our recurring water therapy sessions, I learned that Alec Volturi had one badass tattoo on the middle of his back, right in between his shoulder blades that read: _Di mai Ricordare. _I had no idea what it meant or how it was significant to him, but it looked hot on his sexy bod.

I know one thing is for sure; the man that stood in front of me three months ago was not the man kneeling against the stationary table which I lay on (and not that kind of stationary, you perv, a table), smiling with cruel satisfaction.

Let me tell you something about Alec Volturi; he doesn't half ass anything! He was a persistent little bitch, and meant it when he said he was devoted. When I thought he wasn't watching, he was. But then again, he did say he had eyes everywhere, and he wasn't lying. Like for example? The other day I was standing on the treadmill, enjoying a nice stroll, when he came up and turned the speed to minimum, hyphening the incline. He expected the very best of me and nothing less, and we fought like a married couple, the kind that never had sex. Though sex wasn't far from my mind.

He always said he pushed me because he cared, and I didn't buy into one word of it. He still thought of me as a child and nothing more than his patient. But then when I started to think about it, I always thought back to the first time I saw him when he openly flirted with me. What happened to that guy? It was a disguise to make me like him, and man did it work.

Time went on, and my feelings for him went from infatuation to hatred, and sooner or later I had no respect for him whatsoever. I thought I did once upon a time, but those days were long gone. My respect for him was on the lowest limit, and it didn't help that he caused me pain on a daily basis. I was free of him for three days of the week. And for those three days I had home exercises to do, which I never did. I lied to him, said I did all the stretches and workouts, but he always saw through it. Every single time.

Bastard was too observant for his own damn good.

"C'mon, Kiddo, just couple more stretches and you're home free." He encouraged as I panted on the table, my shirt riding up, showing my belly-button. Not that he noticed or cared.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" I growled, turning onto my back and away from him. I had just gotten off the Stair Master, and the leather from the table cooled my burning skin, though the sweat made my skin stick to it. Though stickiness beat the Stair Master any day.

"I'll stop calling you Kiddo when you tell me why you call me the Muffin Man."

I snorted out loud, remembering the origin of the nickname. It drove him crazy when I called him that, which is why I did it on a daily basis. He still looked like a chocolate chip/raspberry/blueberry muffin to me. I once tried mixing all three mixes together to see what it would taste like, but I ended up burning the muffins and ruining the experience altogether. So, I just had to let my mind wonder, which was really hard when I sometimes liked him.

"I'll never tell."

"Then it stays, Kiddo."

"Okay, Muffin Man."

"What are you, four?"

"I'm almost eighteen, thank you very much." I snapped, turning back around to glare at him. He smirked evilly and rolled his eyes.

"Well then, since you're _almost eighteen, _you wont mind if I tell you to lay on your back and spread your legs." Alec said with no hint of joking in his voice. My heart sped up at the sound of him commanding me to spread my legs for him, even though we had done thin a million times. It never got old.

Out of all the things I did here that I hated the least, stretching with Alec was one of them.

I was wearing short cheerleader shorts, which were actually mandatory for physical therapy.

"Anything for you, Alec…" I whispered, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

"I know. I'm the boss." Alec replied with a grin, grabbing the back of my knees and pulling me to the edge of the table. He did this when I wasn't fast enough to his liking.

Spreading my legs with his hands, I got the usual tingles within my legs which I always got when he touched my bare skin, particularly on my legs. And something in his eyes told me he knew; he knew his effect on me and he milked every chance he got just to be a dick.

Lifting up my right leg, he took off my shoe and threw my sock across the table.

"Hey! What the-"

"You'll get them back, stop whining. It's not attractive."

"And what do you consider attractive?" I asked, shoving my calf over his shoulder as his hand cupped my knee and his other hand on my ankle, pushing forward, causing my knee to bend. To make things even better, he placed his own knee against the table and in between my thighs, hovering over me as he straightened my hamstring.

My eyes closed shut as I grunted, sucking in the air, trying to remember when to inhale and exhale.

"Breathe through your nose," he instructed, as his hand moved down my knee. I did as he said, knowing it'd only cause a fight if I didn't, and tried to hold in the little whimpers that wanted to escape. I'm not going to lie; Alec touching my body felt damn good and it was hard to concentrate a lot of the time. It was even harder trying to hide the fact that I was enjoying it a little too much.

But sometimes I'll have one of those moments where I can't hold it in and I sort of slip. Like for instance, right now. My head tilted backwards and I could feel my back arching with his movements. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, instructing me on how to breathe. He slowly inhaled through his nose and out his mouth, and I mimicked his example, closing my eyes again, feeling the pressure of his gaze on me. My heart sang at the attention he was giving me; I didn't mind it one bit. It made my whole entire body feel like it was on fire, every stretch causing a burning sensation in my leg, and I held in the tears. But the feeling of his fingers pressing into my skin, no matter where they were, seemed to find a way of easing the pain. Every nerve in my body was reacting to him in one way or another; whether it be discomfort or pleasure. It made no difference to me.

It was moments like this that keeping control of my emotions was a real challenge. I mean, we were completely alone, well except for Heidi who couldn't leave until I did. There was this law that the rep couldn't leave a minor with a therapist of the opposite sex. I guess they didn't take into consideration of people with different sexual orientations but whatever. Who am I to say they're wrong in their rules? I'm just the girl whose secretly in love with one of their physical therapists, who I also am in hate with. Don't mind me.

For a moment of heavy breathing and awkward lustfulness from me, Alec instructed me to sit up. I did as he asked while still gazing into his eyes, feeling as though I were falling into them.

"We're going to try something new today," he told me, getting on top of the stationary table so that he was sitting across from me.

I gave him a weird look to which he just rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, will ya? I know what I'm doing."

I had every intention of taking his word for that, especially when he used his legs to separate mine on the table. Holy moly, I was giving out the welcome wagon. My shorts were so freaking small that you could see my freaking panties that had cherries all over them! If that wasn't a neon sign from hell I didn't know what was! It was just like when you went to a restaurant and ordering a virgin daiquiri and they give you a flippin' cherry on top. It was like a sign just screaming that you were a virgin. Lord knows every guy from miles away could tell.

Regardless of my visible panties, I tried to regain composure, but then I saw Alec glance down and all signs of composure flew out the window. He was checking out my holy land!

"Are you seriously checking out my goods right now?" I said bluntly, not even thinking about what I was saying, as I usually didn't.

Alec's eyes quickly came to eye level and widened in surprise.

Yeah, he was totally enjoying the view. He got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or rather the muffin jar if there is such a thing. There was, wasn't there?

"What did you say?"

"I asked you if you liked my cherries."

"Real mature, Renesmee." He said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed onto my hands and began to pull me forward, causing the inside of my thighs to stretch. I winced at the discomfort. Was he doing this crap on purpose?

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was checking out the underage goodies. You know, I could get you arrested for this."

I wonder what kind of in mates he would have. With a face like his, I wouldn't doubt if he got bail for free.

"Arrested for what, exactly? It's not like I'm asking you to take your clothes off or anything. We're simply professional."

"That's not what your eyes say. Your eyes tell me to take off my clothes and more, but-"

"Well, what do you expect? You're prancing around with that little piece of fabric on your ass."

My eyes widened. Did he just give me a real compliment? Holy crap! Alec Volturi just gave me a compliment. He likes my ass! And why wouldn't he? It was there, I mean sure I thought it got flattened by the wheelchair but it was there. Hell yeah, I have a cute bum.

Would it be inappropriate if I wanted him to tap it?

Yeah, probably so.

"Wow…did you just-"

"Let's stay on task, shall we? Tomorrow we have the pool."

I smiled like a fat kid upon seeing chocolate cake for the first time.

Score!

I pulled onto his hands and leaned back, and he smirked as I did so. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. Damn, he was beautiful. The way little dimples formed when he did that made my heart flutter. The little sensuous curve to his mouth, the twinkle in his eyes. Yep, I was a sucker for all of it.

"I knew you'd enjoy hearing that. Bring your suit."

"Nah, I just thought I'd skinny dip in the recreational pool," I replied sarcastically, leaning into him as he pulled onto my arms now. "Of course I'll bring a bathing suit. You always remind me like I'm going to forget or something."

"You did."

"One time does not count."

"You did it twice."

"…I did? I don't remember."

"Of course you don't."

"When did I forget?"

"I forgot. Let's change the subject."

I pursed my lips and tried to think of a topic that would last the rest of the five minutes of our session.

Ah hah.

"What's your tattoo mean?" I asked randomly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Who's asking?"

"Um…" I started, looking around the empty room and turning back to him. "Seriously?"

He started laughing then, and I swear it sounded like freaking wind chimes and humming birds in spring or something. It would make the angels cry over jealously.

"It's Italian," Alec said once he stopped laughing.

_I knew it! I knew he was Italian, his accent gave it away! And not only do I have a fine ass muffin on my hands, I have a freaking Italian biscotti!_

"That is so sexy…" I muttered under my breath, meaning to think it instead of saying it out loud. Damn that broken filter. I really needed to have it fixed.

Alec gave me a weird look and shook his head, probably trying to ignore me as he should. No one should take anything that comes out of my mouth seriously.

"How do you pronounce it?" I practically whispered, too embarrassed for my lack of control over my mouth.

Alec dropped my hands and leaned closer towards my face.

"_Di mai Ricordare_," he breathed with a perfect accent. I could practically feel my tongue hanging out of my mouth.

"_So sexy- _damn it! Sorry, sorry…"

I'm such a failure. As Sue says on Glee, "Smell your armpits; that is the smell of failure." I would have smelled my armpits but that would only make me look like even more of a moron. Why couldn't I be clever and elegant and suave outside the dance studio?

Because I was Renesmee Cullen, the farthest thing from graceful when it concerned Alec Volturi.

He stared at me for a long while after that, probably wondering if he should stay or leave. I wouldn't have blamed him if he did leave, I'd leave too.

"So…what's it mean?" I dared to ask, glancing up at him through my lashes, trying to hide my obvious blush. But it was unavoidable. Thank you, Bella, for passing on the curse. I owe you one.

"It means 'Never Look Back.'" Alec explained, a small smile still on his face from my humiliating outbursts and blush.

I laughed, which soon turned into a snort. It was involuntarily of course. In fact I never used to snort, not until I met him.

"You put 'never look back' on your back? That's so cute!"

Alec's smile dropped instantly, and transformed into a defensive grimace. He was looking a little pissed, and it was kinda' hot. A lot hot, actually. Damn. I was starting to sweat in places I shouldn't be sweating. Where's the dang fan? I felt like he was going to jump me into eternal punishment, or something.

"Whoa, whoa…it's not _cuuute. _It's manly."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Muffin." I cooed as I pinched his cheeks, sending him into a rage. Any trace of amusement had left those magnificent eyes of his. "Whose a good little muffin? Yes, you are! Goooood litt-"

That's when he tackled me. I think all logic escaped from his head, because he'd never done this before. Maybe I needed to piss him off more often. Actually, I'm coming up with ways I can do it again for later.

Alec pinned me down on the table, using his hands to hold my wrists down above my head. I instantly froze as his chest pressed down against mine, closing in any space that was between us. As of now, there was no space.

I gasped excitedly, biting my lip as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I stared up into his crystal blue eyes that were glued to my face. My heart pounded against my ribs as I tried to remember to breath. Every inch of him was now touching me, and my body responded to him, my hormones officially splattering everywhere.

The gym had officially became my personal Heaven. There were no torture chambers, no monsters lurking in the corners. All I could see was sunshine, rainbows and fireworks. Heck, I think I even spotted a unicorn; because I must be seeing things. There was no possible way that this could be real; that my hot ass therapist was on top of me, looking at me like a lion in heat.

It was unenviable that my breasts were reacting in a typical fashion, hardening against his firm chest. Alec then took a sharp breath, his jaw tightening as his eyes closed. He smelled so divine; better than he ever had before. He exhaled again, and his warm breath brushed against my face.

For a second I thought that he was going to pull away, but he stalled instead, not moving at all. I wondered if he thought this was awkward, or was he just feeling the same things that I was? I mean, I had been daydreaming about something like this happening ever since I met him; had he been feeling the same and had been holding back just as much as I was?

That's when I effing felt it, the proof that I wasn't alone in this insanity. Yeah, I felt the bulge, his hard shaft brushing against my inner thigh.

He wanted me. He freaking wanted me! I, Renesmee, am wanted by my physical therapist. The very thought made me shiver, my body shaking with nerves.

The feeling of his erection against my thigh sort of sent me into shock, making my body yearn for more of him. And it was telling my brain one sentence:

Holy shit.

Needless to say I felt like I had peed my pants, and not in the literal term, if you know what I mean.

I thought he was going to kiss me; that I was actually going to get what I really was craving. Instead he just whispered to me.

"This is so wrong…" Alec whispered to my face, his breath smelling of mint and sexiness. He just smelled like pure Alec, if Alec had a aroma of his own…which he did. Someone should make a cologne after him or something; called: _P For Physically Hot._

Yeah, I know the name needed work, but I couldn't exactly think at the moment. You know, with my physical therapist being on top of me and hard and everything.

"Mmmm…" Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. I aimed for words, I wanted to sound very knowledgeable and intelligent, but my brain was rapidly turning into a blah colored mush. I was completely helpless in my own skin.

"Renesmee, I've wanted-"

"Mr. Volturi? It's closing time, hon. You guys okay back there?"

_Damn you, Heidi! Damn you to hell! I was baking some muffins here! And you had to mess with my damn timer!_

Before I could even blink, Alec was off of me and the farthest away from me as he could get. I thought for a second there we were completely busted and I just cost him his job, or worse, his permanent record. But thankfully I was wrong and Heidi was still behind her little booth in the other room. He could seriously have gone to prison for this! It was statutory rape! What the hell was I thinking?

I stared at Alec to try and read his expression, and got absolutely nothing. He was a freaking statue or something; lifeless.

"Alec-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alec finished for me in a rushed voice, briskly turning his back on me and pacing in the other direction, practically running for the door. Before I knew it he had disappeared and I was left alone with my thoughts and the rapid pulse between my legs

I'm severely disappointed..

The funny thing was I knew I could have cost him his job and sent him to prison all in one day, and yet I still wanted him. I wanted him more than ever.

By the time I got to the pool the next day, I had had the whole scene replay in my head at least a thousand times. There was no possible way that I misinterpreted it.

He was _hard_ for _me_. After getting over the initial surprise, I felt pretty damn good about myself. I mean, who know I had it in me? To make a sexy piece of ass like Alec want some of my Kool-Aid? But I had to remain cool. I had to be what they called an adult.

Now, I just had to approach this situation with poise, grace, and maturity.

XxXxXx

"So, what crawled up your ass and died?" I asked Alec as he stepped into the pool, looking mighty fine as per usual in his navy blue swim trunks.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend you don't understand what I'm saying," I snapped. "You wont even look at me."

Alec turned to look at me with an unenthused expression on his face.

"There. You happy now?" Alec snapped. "I'm looking at you. Now, can you please focus on-"

"No, I will not focus. I want to know what's wrong." I interrupted, splashing water in his face. That seemed to piss him off, so I obviously and stupidly did it again. Apparently if I wanted any real emotion from Alec I had to piss him off first, which wasn't all that bad, it had some benefits. One: he looks hot and two: it was kind of amusing. His face was turning into such a pouty and angry expression that was completely different from his everyday look. But hey, it got the job done.

"Stop it," he snapped, which pushed me to do it again, and again, and again. And before I knew it the whole pool was breaking in little waves, and my eyes were being splashed by the currents. When I decided to stop splashing, I saw that he wasn't even there anymore.

I looked around me but he was still no where to be found. What the hell? Did he vanish? I looked around once more and still no Alec, but then I saw a shadowy figure in the water.

Before I could realize what was happening, I felt two hands grip onto my ankles. I yelped loudly as I felt his hands yank me before when I said I wasn't a good swimmer? Well, imagine my reaction when my face came in contact with a lot of it all at once. There was no air in water! I am not a fish! So yeah, here I am freaking the hell out, thrashing around like a demon possessed on steroids, trying to find the surface. But, finding it was kind of difficult considering I wasn't about to open my eyes, because seriously? The chlorine would fry my eye sockets; I wasn't born yesterday. So here I was, underwater and squirming, when all of the sudden I felt a soft yet hard silky surface at my fingertips.

I felt my eyes open then, I didn't care if I died of the chemicals, I just had to see what I was feeling. And if I thought Alec looked beautiful outside the water, it was nothing compared to now.

He was celestial, and he just looked like he belonged underwater. He would make a hot merman; he'd put King Titan to shame…not that I found Arial's dad hot or anything.

I felt like we were underwater for the longest time, which confused me because if we were, I would be starting to feel the lack of oxygen in my lungs. But with Alec, I didn't need it. He was my air, the source that calmed me from my panic.

I inched a bit closer to him, but he didn't move. He just stared at me with those alluring eyes of his. My hands were still on his chest, and I slowly ran my fingers up, brushing them across his nipples.

I can't believe I just did that.

I waited for him to push me away and resurface to logical thoughts, but he didn't. He did the opposite, actually. He reached his hand up and caressed my cheek gently, tangling his fingers into my hair. His face slowly but surly started to tilt towards him, as his other hand pulled me closer to him.

My heart skipped a beat at the realization of what he was about to do. I was about to get kissed by my physical therapist, under-freaking-water, no less. I had completely forgotten we were underwater and realized I couldn't breathe, but I also couldn't pull away from him. He was going to kill me; I was going to die in the pool. But I'd die with the biggest smile on my face, that was for sure.

Without even thinking, I took one glance at his lips that were rapidly growing nearer, moved my hands up to his broad shoulders for support, and closed my eyes again.

I knew any minute someone could walk in on us, but that seemed to be the last thing I was worrying about. I think it was the last thing on his mind as well, because suddenly his lips were devouring mine. And I kissed him back with as much force as I could muster but no matter how hard I tried, his mouth was still conquering mine and very much in the lead.

Chlorine aside, this was the best kiss I'd ever experienced. His lips were soft, and tasted just like I pictured as they danced roughly against mine. Alec had such urgency behind it; passion. I was completely helpless against him, and I had no problem surrendering to him.

I don't know when we came above water, but I just remember gasping for air as his mouth continuously moved against mine. Apparently Alec didn't need oxygen, and all I needed was more.

I felt his hands grip onto my waist, and before I knew it I was being slammed against the wall of the pool. His teeth tugged at my lower lip as I moaned out his name. Heat was everywhere on my body, so much so that I was expecting the pool to turn into a Jacuzzi.

I gripped onto his hair tightly and pulled him further into the kiss. His warm tongue was asking for an invitation, one that I didn't have any objection to granting full heartedly.

Once our tongues met, it was like a bolt of electricity exploding in between us. He tasted so damn good it didn't seem real; warm and cool all at the same time. Muffins had nothing on him. He was his own dessert entirely, one that I wanted seconds of. And thirds, and fourths, and everyday.

"You taste so sweet…better than I imagined." Alec suddenly moaned into my mouth, as his tongue started to massage mine once more. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and my body responded to everything that was happening in the delicious moment.

Did he really just say what I thought he said? Better then he Imagined? How long had he wanted me? Since yesterday? Doubtful. Since the very beginning? A part of me doubted that too, but I couldn't really think at the moment. All I could do was ravish in this moment. This perfect god-given moment.

Adrenaline pumped throughout my body, so much so they it caused my head to swarm. I hitched one leg and wrapped it around his hip, and he used his hand to cup my thigh, keeping it in place. Our bodies met in the middle, and Alec made it a purpose to push himself harder into the center of my thighs, making sure I was aware of how much he was begging for release, even if he wasn't saying it with words. I couldn't help but moan loudly at the sensation of him against me, and my body shook against him and the wall.

"More," I begged pathetically, my voice sounding like a cross between a cow and a frog. "I'm so wet for you…"

"Shit, Renesmee. You're trying to kill me-" Alec broke off with a helpless grunt as I grinded myself harder against him in almost a rhythmic motion.

Irrationally, I took his hand and slowly trailed it down my body, and his fingers left a hot trail, as if lava had just been spilled on me. I gulped as I continued to pull his hand southward, in the direction I needed him the most. I looked up at his face, surprised to see his eyes completely locked onto mine. His swollen mouth was parted and tiny drops of water glistening them. His hair was a complete mess, and thick, now-black strands were scattered across his forehead, while other were protruding upwards from where I had latched onto.

And that's when my worst nightmare became a reality. I don't know what happened, or what set it off, but he was slowly starting to pull away from me.

The bastard freaking pulled away from me.

I couldn't believe it.

I looked over at Alec's face to see any remorse for this cruel punishment, but all I saw was guilt painted on him like he was on a billboard.

"What-"

"We can't. I can't. I'm sorry." And with that, the muffin man went back to the baker's house of hell, as I sat there like a idiot pondering what the hell did I do to deserve this.

Was I bad at being sexy? Were my boobs too small? Was I a complete disaster at kissing? Because I mean I could work on it. I mean, things can improve right? I never really had much practice before now on kissing, but I think I was doing okay. He seemed to like it.

Didn't he?

Before I could response to Alec's reaction he was out of the pool and disappearing from me, hiding in the men's shower. I gaped in shock as I just sat there like a frog on a lily-pad whose just lost it's dinner.

The room was completely quiet, more quiet than I would have liked.

What should I do? Should I just pretend that didn't happened? No, that wasn't really my style of things. Should I confront him, tell him he's being a douche? Definitely; but I should probably plan this before hand. I didn't want him to get overwhelmed or anything. You know with his feelings and shit.

Okay so that's a lie. I didn't give a damn about his feelings. My main concern was mine at this point. Because right now I kind of felt like crying. Not just for getting worked up for nothing but because he rejected me. It hurt like hell to know he probably didn't feel the same way. I mean, I thought…I thought…

Damn, here comes the tears. I should not let a man have this kind of effect on me. I should held my head up high and be strong. But the little voice inside my head kept telling me to run to home to Bella and ask for cookie dough ice cream while we watch sappy chick flicks while I hate on my life and remember how Alec's lips felt when he kissed me.

Wait a minute.

He kissed me. HE. KISSED. ME.

I replayed the scene in my head. Yep. Definitely was him doing the kissing. I mean, sure I was a part of it but he kissed me first.

I was utterly and completely confused. I was my Aunt Alice during one of her shopping sprees and the cashier cuts her credit card in half. No, I was worse!

This is absurd. One minute he's hot and all over me, and the next he's cold as a corpse, backing out to hide in the shower? Who does that?

My mind was racing with the image I had processed, and I got out of the pool and walked right into the men's locker room. Steam and chills hit me all at once. I was no longer driven by logical thought.

I was going to get answers. He couldn't do this to me now. I may have been a tad-bit immature at times-okay a lot of times, but that doesn't mean he can kiss me like that, touch me like and get away with it like a criminal stealing a teddy bear. I felt like crying to my mommy, only I knew that would do no good.

I had to be strong. Had to remain mature and all that jazz.

Oh my gosh, he's naked.

Alec was naked. In the shower, and the plate-glass door didn't hide anything from my eyes. Lean, beautiful and hard muscles in all the right places, all leading up to well defined caboose. Oh jeez, he had a beautiful butt. I never actually thought a butt could be pretty but there it was. Right in my line of sight. His back was facing me with his hands up against the wall as the steamy water draped over his perfect frame. The tattoo gave me the peak-a-boo.

I started wondering aimlessly about what he was thinking about. Was it me? Was he hard? Was he hard for me?

Oh, see that, that right there is while I'm seen as a child in his eyes and everyone else's. I had to cut out the jokes. I mean it was all fun and everything but it makes me seem childish, I didn't want to be seen as serious as possible with him. I wanted to be seen as a woman. And if I was going to do that, I needed to turn around and walk away from here. I had to talk to him in a equal matter. This? Stalking him and seeing his back muscles tightening? Though it was a lovely view, it would do nothing for our relationship. Even though the idea was a real kick in the balls, I had no choice.

I must say good-bye to the tush. The wonderfully, toned magical tush that I was now staring at.

I was losing my train of thoughts now. My mouth started hanging open and yeah, there was drool slipping out. I was fully ready to get my ass out of there when suddenly the shower stopped and out came Mr. Poppers itself. He _was _hard.

My eyes stayed glue to the large target, as he finally noticed me in the locker area.

"What the hell?" He hollered. Grabbing for a towel. From the side. I stood frozen like a zombie. So much for trying to be a equal to him.

My cover was completely blown.

"You have nice muscles." I said out loud, without realizing it. Mentally wanting to shove myself into one of these lockers for ever learning how to speak.

"I mean-"

"You need to get out." He said, his voice harsh and straight to the point. I didn't listen, as it was something I rarely did. Ever.

"I just want to talk to you. Alec."

"No. Leave now, I could seriously get in trouble with you in here. If someone were to find out-"

"I call you a muffin because you look like one!" I screamed. Alec stared at me with confused eyes, not interrupting me. Which I took as a good thing. Though honestly, I think saying he looks like a muffin out loud sounded like the lamest thing to ever be spoken.

I could say anything I wanted to him now that I had his attention and I go and say he looks like food? Really? Still. I was kind of grateful that I did say it because man, it was a like a weight off my shoulders. Finally. He knew. And it felt awesome to say it. Plus he was waiting for me to continue so, yay for random out bursts.

"What?" He said, raising his eyebrows. I bit my lip and blushed, pretty sure I looked like a cherry.

Oh there goes my mind again. Looking like a cherry. Seeing his not so-much cherry under that towel….

_Stop it!_

"You look like a muffin. A sexy, smart, funny muffin. One that confuses me! I mean the first time I met you, you smirked and wiggled your damn eyebrows at me. You look like a Greek god, and you're just amazing. The best at what you do. No matter the day. Which is rare for me to say because I loath physical Therapists. But with you…it's not so bad. In fact it doesn't hurt so much. It feels nice. Like I'm actually going to dance again. That's what you do to me. And now? You kissed me. YOU kissed ME!-"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, Renesmee!"

"That's another thing. The way you say my name is the sexiest sound to ever grace my ears. I dream about you saying my name, holding me. Loving me even, and….now that you're pushing me away, after what happened in the pool. It hurts. A lot."

Alec's eyes left mine and found his foot, and pressure around the room was building and I didn't know how to take it. Should I run? Should I go in for a freebie-kiss? I didn't know what to do, because I've never told anyone, boy nor man how I felt. And here I was practically telling him that I love him. Which seemed insane didn't it? Me being in love with him? When this whole time, I've acted like I despised him. I guess it's true when they say, there's a thin line between love and hate.

After a miserable minute or two of saying absolutely nothing, Alec finally spoke. His voice was serene and calm.

'I'm sorry." He said, his eyes still on the gound, running his hands through his black locks.

He looked nervous now. More nervous then I ever seen him. And that made me nervous because, he was suppose to be the one who had it all figured out right? I was the crazy one who freaked out over spilled cheerios. Not him! I watched every movement, scared he would do something that I would hate. I waited for him to turn me away, I knew it was bound to happen. Everything in his expression screamed it. His over thinking-beautiful brain wouldn't have it any other way. I just had to be stronger then that. I had to be like Wonder Woman with the breasts of steel.

"Your seventeen-"

"Eighteen soon enough. Legal."

"I'm your PT."

"I can get another." I really hated the idea of doing that but if it meant I could be with him in a personal way other then professional, I'll sign up for Aunt Rose again. If need-be. He was that important to me. My feelings ran that deep. I knew him now, more than before. I knew the exact color of his eyes, what he tasted like. And boy did I like the kiss.

With that in mind, I slowly, started to walk towards him. My eyes never leaving those red lips of his. Full. Wet. Waiting.

"I'm old, I-"

"You inspire me." I said, without missing a beat. Alec looked away, trying to hid a smile from me. But I saw it. So beautiful and pure.

As I finally reached him, I allowed myself to move my hands up his chest. To my surprise he didn't back away. this was going epically.

His chest was fit, and bold. Still dripping wet from the shower, and because he was letting me touch, I took all I could get in this moment. Memorizing his body before he came to reality and pushed me away. Which is what I still expecting.

"I know I make random outbursts and I'm not like any of the other girls. I am young, and stupid-"

"Hey.." He said, taking my chin in his cooled fingers, bringing my eyes to stare into his. My heart beat as if I ran in the Amazing Race or something; my body shaking.

"You're right." I blinked puzzlingly as he spoke. "You're not like the other girls. You're-" Alec stopped himself suddenly. His eyes glacned around the corner of the locker room. I wondered if he still thought someone might walk in. I wasn't all too worried. It was just me and him as far as I was concerned. He was always me and him.

Alec's eyes came back to mine, lowering his lips to my ear. Oh my gosh, he smelled good. More defined. More melons and honeysuckles.

"You're everything I'm not allowed to have, and everything I want."

I was floating here, folks. I was one cloud night. I was going to Neverland. Yes. Neverland! I WAS A FREAKING FAIRY WITH WINGS.

He wanted me. He said so himself. I couldn't believe it. In fact I didn't. how could he want me to same way I wanted him? When I'm a complete and utter mess? I wasn't deserving of him. I always knew that but somehow during all of this, I quickly forgotten it. I wasn't good enough for him. Never in a million years will I ever be. Not because I wasn't pretty or young but because I literally couldn't keep my mouth shut. But apparently that was okay because Alec kept his mouth shut enough for the both of us, it seems. I had so many questions to ask him. So many things running through my head. When. Where. What did I do to get a hunk like him to want me? And in what sort of way did he want me? Just kissing kind of way? Or what he a naughty one and wanted to use me as his personal bed buddy? What do we do now? Now that everything was out in the open what happens? I was still young age by law and we could do nothing about it. I knew that. Even though every thing in me told me to push him against the lockers and do what I've been dreaming of doing to him now.

How I suppose to wait a few weeks? How I suppose to sleep at night with him saying this to me, and not do anything? How?

"I hate you." I said, pathetically. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say this to me. No idea what's been going on through my head, what I keep imagining, I mean we're talking months of me lusting after your tight-"

I found myself being pressed against a cold locker now. Hard. My mouth being devoured by his lips, roughly. His tongue didn't waste anytime asking for permission to enter my domain. It came fiercely. Driven towards a goal. And that was dance with my own. I couldn't breath. My chest was pounding, my body going into complete spastics. I was a freaking mad woman. Being pressed against a wall. And oh my jelly-beans, he was working those fingers on me like no one's business. Moving down my stomach grabbing at my backside. I didn't know what was happening, all I knew was I was getting drunk off him. Wanting more and more. My ovaries were screaming to make his babies now. Right here. My hands moved up his shoulders, running though his angel strands. It seemed like we were never going to part. And I was okay with that. I didn't want to part from him. I wanted him in the way I've never had anyone else. I wanted him here. All over me. Inside me. Thrusting. I wanted hot, heated love-making in this locker room. I didn't came if we got caught anymore. I was sick of the hiding. Who cares if I scream out his name? he was mine now. Who cares if we banged against the lockers with our bodies, so much we might actually break one? Who freaking cares about all this pointless details. We were meant for this. We fitted, and I'd be damned if anyone try to take him from me.

"So fragile.." He purred into my mouth. "So sweet…"

My eyes rolled at the sound of his voice. My body arching to his touch as his hands found my nipples, fondling with them., making them hard as pebbles in my bathing suit. I could basically feel the wetness slide down between my legs.

"Take me…please. I want you." I almost yelped, my fingers gripping hard into his hair. Alec chuckled darkly, muffling a moan.

"I know. And believe me when I do take you, it's going to be explosive. I'm going to make you come so hard, you're not going to know how to keep that pretty mouth of yours closed…and there wont be words coming out." I whimpered loudly. Holy crap, he was talking dirty to me. Alec Volturi, was dirty talker and he wanted me to come! My mind couldn't wrap around the very thought of it but here he was. Promising to make me scream.

"Oh my-"

"But the thing is, I'm not in the mood to go to jail."

"Oh screw that, or better yet, screw me. _Hard_."

"Oh, I will. When you're eighteen.'

My body froze. My hardened breast was becoming cold and like rubber. Instant de-stoning. My body, though wet and ready for him, dried up like a prune at his very words.

What was he saying? WAS HE INSANE!

He wanted me to wait till I was 18? Did he not know how hard that was going to be? How much it was going to suck? I was practically climaxing in his hands. I was like puddy. And he was wanting to wait? Who did he think he was, a monk? Because I can tell you, I wasn't. I wasn't a nun. I had no interest in it. Especially with him talking to me dirty like he was. He was evil! Evil in man-form. Damn him.

Maybe I could talk him into changing his mind? I mean, he must be playing with me right? He couldn't really want to wait. My birthday was weeks away here! And he had a dick to please after all. And he was hard. _So, Hard._

Trying to come up with a argument. I suddenly felt his hand gliding down my torso. Slowly going to my thighs. My instantly tightened up. Moans crying out of my lips as his fingers found what he was aiming for. Brushing against my fabric-covered clit. I bucked against his hand as he started kissing down my neck. His tongue bringing me so much heat, I felt like I was in a oven. Boiling. Melting.

"I c-can't…." I said in a voice that was weak. It didn't even resemble a word really, more like a high pitch screeching sound that I didn't even know I could make. He seemed to enjoy It too, because his fingers started rubbing harder. I could feel the smirk against my skin.

"It's going to be hard, I'm sure. With you right at my finger tips…" he muttered, grinding his fingers against me. Stroking harder and faster, and harder again.

I could feel the pressuring in my stomach. Any minute now I'm going to pop like a water-balloon, I could feel it building inside me.

I couldn't handle this man. I couldn't handle anything he was doing to me, and I definitely couldn't handle waiting.

He licked his way up my neck, slowly removing his fingers from my thighs and pulled me closer, making my breast pressed hard against his firm chest.

"How I wish I didn't have too.." he whispered. Kissing my mouth now, his mouth lingering against mine as he spoke.

"Wait for me…" He was looking at me now, reading into my soul. As he asked me the worse question I could ever received. I wanted to tell him now. To demand him to stop talking about waiting, to just let loose on me. I was ready. I was more then ready. I was ready to hold out a sign for the world to see saying 'I want to bone Alec Volturi NOW.' in black ink. And I would too. If he let me. But it seems nothing I could do would change his mind about not waiting . And he had a point. He could be arrested. Still, how was someone to find out? What? They walk in? didn't seem to lessen the appeal though surprisingly. It was kind of exciting. More exciting then waiting a couple of weeks, I can say that at least.

I started shaking my head in disagreement. He just kept nodding regardless of what I wanted. His hands now, cradled my face, making me feel precious to him. Like maybe, he cared more then I realized. I was getting lost in his eyes, so blue. His mouth, the prefect shape to fit mine.

"You promise? No funny business, no teasing, no, wait next year kind of bull shit?"

"I Promise…till then I don't want you to get a new PT. I want to be the one to stretch you out."

I shuddered with the image of me and him doing multiple positions. He was practically giving me the paint brush to do it. And now that I've tasted him and felt him. The images were more realistic. And I yarned to have it in real play.

kissing him one final time, I left the locker room before I did anything stupid, knowing me, it was more possible then most. I felt completely worked up and ready but with a new view on life itself. Everything was clearer. Bluer. Kinkier. Okay so that was my dirty mind rolling it's fat beautiful head, but that was okay now. Because I had someone to release it on later.

_Well, in two weeks that is_.

I. Am. Going. To. Die.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Note: This one-shot took forever to write. it's a AHAU/OOC one-shot inspired by somewhat real things. I did have a Physical Theorpist. named Drew. I did think he was a woman, when I first met him and was shocked as hell that he was man. some other things in this is real. however my and Drew's relationship was professional. keep that in mind.**

**Special Thank you to my co-writer in TES for helping me with this, you are the best friend anyone could ask for. I love you Cece!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. WRITER'S NOTICE

** So I just wanted to let everyone know that since alot of you were commenting on it. **

**"A Muffin In Scubs" Was cowritten with someone. It's not being stolen. **

**I originally wanted to put A Muffin in Scubs on InspiredInTheMoment. **

**Which I joint-own. But at the time Cece didn't want too. till finally she decided to put it up there also. **

**Rest assured Everything is fine. If you want more Alec&Renesmee stuff please check out my joint account. There's some goodies there.**

**Will AMIS be written into a full fanfic? Thought about it but at the time no. I'm to far in debt with LITD. But never say never. I definately want to write**

**a ALL HUMAN Alec&Renesmee. It's just depends on when we can finish LITD. which as you may of noticed. will be a while.**

**Thanks for all those concerned. **

**Tiff.**


End file.
